x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Miles
For other people named "Miles," see Miles (disambiguation). Detective Miles was a law enforcement officer in Bellefleur, Oregon and the father of Billy Miles. (TXF: "Pilot", "Requiem") History Involvement in Teenage Deaths Prior to March 1992, Ray Soames and two other males who had been in the same high school class as Detective Miles' son died in strange but similar circumstances. Detective Miles helped to investigate these deaths and tried to ascertain whether anyone had any information about the victims. A hotline was set up for people to call anonymously if they knew anything about the murders. In an interview for a local newspaper, Detective Miles stated, "We are looking into all possibilities at this time and are seeking the advice of the state law enforcement agencies". The same newspaper article asked for people who had any information to "make it known to detective Miles at the Raymon County Sheriff's Department downtown". However, Detective Miles and local authorities failed to turn up any evidence and were unable to determine an explanation. :A possibility is that Detective Miles could have secretly sabotaged the results of the investigation at this time. In Collum National Forest, Detective Miles inspected a young woman's dead body with Coroner John Truitt and an assistant coroner, the morning after the victim had died in 1992. Coroner Truitt showed the detective two small bumps on the girl's back. As the body was lying face-down on the ground, Detective Miles asked if he and the coroners could turn her over. He then helped to do so and immediately recognized the young woman as Karen Swenson, as she had been in his son's high school class. As the detective walked away from the crime scene, Coroner Truitt asked him the rhetorical question of whether the teenagers' deaths were continuing. FBI Special Agents Mulder and Scully later traveled to Oregon while investigating the deaths. They drove to Collum National Forest, where they separated to look for clues. Scully heard a whirring noise and saw a light emanating from behind a nearby hill. When she headed towards the light, Detective Miles' silhoutte appeared from behind the hill. At first, Scully thought the man was Mulder. However, she discovered otherwise when the darkened figure aimed a shotgun at her. Scully ordered the man to drop his weapon, but Detective Miles announced that he was with Raymon County Sheriff's Department and told Scully that she was trespassing on private property. Mulder approached the pair, aiming his own gun at the man. Detective Miles threatened to arrest Mulder and Scully if they did not leave the area immediately. Although the agents told the man that they were trying to conduct an investigation and that the forest was a crime scene, they eventually complied with the man's instruction to leave. On their way out of the forest, they passed the detective's car. Two searchlights on the vehicle had created the light that Scully had seen earlier. While driving away, Mulder wondered what the man in the forest had been doing there alone. Scully suggested that he might know something about a patch of strange dirt which she had found on the ground earlier. She theorized that the teenagers who had died may have been involved in some kind of occult which the man was aware of. Later, Theresa Nemman, another teenager who had been in the same high school class as Detective Miles' son, implored Mulder and Scully to protect her. She and the agents talked in a diner, but her nose suddenly started to bleed moments before Detective Miles entered with her father, Doctor Jay Nemman. The doctor tried to convince his daughter to go home with him and Detective Miles told her that her father would clean up the blood from her nose. When Doctor Nemman told his daughter that he and Detective Miles would protect her, Mulder realized that the detective, the man in the forest from earlier, was actually the father of Billy Miles. The agents had visited the detective's son in Oregon Memorial Psychiatric Hospital, but had been completely unaware that he was related to the man in the forest. The detective warned Mulder to stay away from Billy Miles, before leaving the diner with Jay and Theresa Nemman. After they were gone, Scully admitted that she suspected Detective Miles knew who was responsible for the unexplained murders. She also believed that he and Dr. Nemman had destroyed evidence that had been lost in a fire and stolen a mammalian corpse that she and Mulder had found in the grave where Ray Soames, another of Billy Miles' classmates, had been buried. Later that night, Mulder and Scully returned to Collum National Forest. Before actually entering the forest, they saw Detective Miles' car. When they heard a woman's voice scream, they raced into the forest. However, as Scully ran, Detective Miles suddenly ambushed her and assaulted her with the butt of his gun. After Scully fell to the ground, Miles reminded her of his warning to stay uninvolved in the investigation of the teenage deaths. Detective Miles then ran to catch up with Mulder and held him at gunpoint, ordering him to lie down on the ground. As distant screams resounded, Mulder accused the detective of always knowing that Billy Miles was responsible for the deaths of his classmates and appealed for Detective Miles to save the teenage girl who was crying out for help. The detective was eventually persuaded to take action and ran to where his son held Theresa Nemman. A strong wind surrounded Billy Miles and the teenage girl, as if they were in the vortex of a hurricane, and leaves were swirling around them. The detective tried to coax his son into releasing Theresa Nemman, but Billy Miles ignored his father's words and continued to lift the girl up in his arms. Detective Miles aimed his shotgun at his son and was about to fire when Mulder suddenly tackled him from behind. The gun detonated but neither harmed Billy Miles nor Theresa Nemman. The detective dropped his gun on the ground and assumed a kneeling position beside Mulder. A light shone down from the sky above that dazzled Detective Miles and eventually engulfed them all. After it had dissipated, Billy Miles stood looking perplexed at his father while Theresa Nemman lay unharmed on the ground. Detective Miles stood up, relieved, before he approached his son and embraced him in a hug. (TXF: "Pilot") In 1997, Billy Miles became a police officer after his father convinced the authorities to fudge his psych qualifications. By 2000, Billy Miles was living with his father after having been married and divorced. However, Detective Miles had never been able to accept that his son and his son's classmates had been abducted. (TXF: "Requiem") Replacement & Abduction , moments before a disastrous incident]] One night in 2000, Detective Miles was driving a patrol car along a highway in Bellefleur, Oregon, when he heard a radio call from Deputy Ray Hoese. The deputy reported seeing a fire off the highway at the 20-mile mark. While approaching Deputy Hoese's automobile, Detective Miles replied to the call and told the deputy to wait for backup before he headed off the highway. However, the deputy did not respond, despite repeated calls from Detective Miles. The computer installed in the detective car's began to flash and an on-board digital clock started to run backwards. Suddenly, the entire car lost power. Not even the brakes would respond and, with no headlights, the vehicle crashed into another darkened patrol car that was sitting in the middle of the road. After his car finally came to a halt, Detective Miles climbed clumsily out of the vehicle's door. Fires burned behind nearby trees as Detective Miles touched his forehead and felt a large, deep cut there. The detective was puzzled that his own watch was running backwards. He stumbled over to the other car, where he found Deputy Hoese. Although the deputy was still breathing, his eyes looked brutally burned as if by acid. Detective Miles closed Deputy Hoese's car door and accidentally stepped in a small bubbling puddle of green liquid that corroded the sole of his shoe like an acid. The detective turned round in terror to see a person who looked completely identical to Deputy Ray Hoese, but the same green liquid was pouring out of his chest. The person was, however, an Alien Bounty Hunter that had assumed Deputy Hoese's appearance. disguised as the detective]] The alien took Detective Miles prisoner and rendered him unconscious. He also assumed the detective's appearance and seized his patrol car, storing Miles in the luggage compartment. (TXF: "Requiem") Background Check The script of "Requiem" introductorily describes Detective Miles as "a man whose square jaw and stony expression diehard fans will recall from the series Pilot." In a cut scene from the same script, Billy Miles later opens the trunk of his father's car but finds it empty. The script mentions Detective Miles as being among a crowd of abductees as Mulder joins them, moments before they are abducted. In the final version of the episode, however, Miles' fate is not clearly established and it is unclear whether the Bounty Hunter killed Detective Miles, or if the detective was simply unconscious and abducted along with the other abductees. Detective Miles was played by Leon Russom. Category:Law enforcement personnel Category:TXF characters Category:Deceased people Category:Criminals